A Hero to the Max
by HeroLord
Summary: After the Wizard compettion, the russos lives go on a huge rush, as many happy, sad and shocking events start to come up. Will the russos be able to take upon the challenges My story of after the Wizard Competiton I do Not own WOWP
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys,

It's me, Herolord, bringing you guys my first story

I do not own these Characters, but some are made by me

And I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place

Made by me are in this chapter: Crilix

Chapter 1: A stranger of Time

Alex POV

It was just another warm and breezy summer day outside. Children playing and running, screaming, flying kites, while I had to stay indoors, for wizard lessons. That's right, I Alex Russo, who won the wizard competition, has just 1 more class left in wizard training, then, I'll be able to do whatever I want. Like go out with Mason, or go to the mall with Harper, or even fight with Justin, or play a video game with Max. Yeah, so I can't wait to get out of here.

Dad was talking again about a wizard spell, that turns water to ice, and spaghetti to linguini, or whatever, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Dad, when are we actually going does something fun"? Dad looked at me, then Justin, who had the same idea. It seemed we double teamed him…..again. Jerry finally cracked under pure pressure "Fine, I am already down to the last thing of the day. It's about time you 2 know, how the wizard world was created." He said. So, Dad told us a very long story, about a young wizard, who had over excessive hair growing on his head, had created the wizard world. The boy was 12 but had every spell, power, and form he could do, because the boy was a 'Shape Shifter'. Dad kept talking on, and on, and on, but I was enjoying this story. Together, with the help of Professor Crumbs great, great, great grandfather, the boy (whose name was Crilix) and the Professor used their powers to create the wizard world, council, and the very rules of wizardry. But then, Crilix befriended a young boy, named Tyson. They became best of friends. Then one day, a corrupt wizard, named Malicious, had created a giant, black, ugly creature of smoke. Together Crilix and Tyson stopped the monster together. However, during the fight, Tyson had been struck down by the smoke monster, and was quickly vanishing within the monster. His last words were a prophecy.

A Meteor shall be created, during the end times

For a friend and a heroes Bind

Shall be broken but not forgotten,

Till the day the meteor crashes,

And the one smart enough to open his eyes,

Will become the friend of the hero,

Trapped in the meteor.

Crilix was lost without his friend. He marched all the way to malicious cavern, where the biggest wizard duel was created, it was a heated battle, but in the end, the prophecy had been started, for Crilix, had used a spell that trapped him and Malicious each in a meteor, to be drifting for millennia in space. "And that is the prophecy, of how the wizard world was created, and saved" said Jerry.

Crilix's POV

Where am I… why am I here….why can't…. Why can't I move…who is that… What is that in front of me…I feel very sick…. Why am I moving so fast….. I feel like a rock.

Justin POV

It was finally over, my final wizard lesson. Next fall, I'll be the headmaster of Wiztech. How cool will that be? I mean, I'm a full wizard, and I can finally be with Juliet. Oh how the freedom…. "Jerry, Alex, and Justin Russo." Said a voice from our portal. It was Professor Crumbs. "What can we do for you Professor?" asked my Father. "It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you, please stand back into that corner" he said. Alex screamed out "why, is there going to be a huge explosion here in a minute? " Yes" Crumbs said. "Ok, well I'll be leaving now and…. wait what? Alex surprised as if it where the first time she heard that response. Just then, a giant meteorite crashed through the ceiling concaving the building in front. Just then, Max appeared out of thin air. "What happened?" he asked. Just then, a bright light suddenly appeared from the meteor. "Max, shield your eyes." Max was confused, but before he could cover his eyes, the bright light went even brighter. Just then, the light went dead, and when I looked, there was a boy standing beside Max. A stranger. "Who are you?" Professor Crumbs asked. The boy stood there, motionless.

He said nothing for minutes, hours, days. He just stood there for a week. Every day, Crumbs came over to see if he had moved, but nothing had happened. Finally, after 2 weeks, he finally moved. How do we know? He came into our shop and ordered a sandwich. We were shocked. Professor Crumbs came over right away. "What is your name?" The Professor asked. The Boy stood there, blank. "I can't really remember. The only thing I can remember is my name." he had a long pause before continuing. "My name is…Crilix

Dun Dun Dun. What will happen next? Is this boy really the legendary kid that created the wizard world? Will Max feel something different?

You will have to find out…. Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

It's me, Hero Lord, bringing you my second chapter in my story

So from now on, it's going to be some action/adventure with romance from...

Mason/Alex, Justin/Juliet and Max/Talia

So be ready for some EPICNESS

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Crilix POV

It was quiet in the Russo's living room. Too quiet. I could sense something was amiss, but couldn't get my finger on it. So I decided to look back from what happened this week. After I had said my name, everyone was shocked like hell. That was what happened. Everyone was shocked to hear I was Crilix, the creator of the Wizard World. So I let it pass through. After that, I was home alone a lot. Everyone was away with their Girlfriends/Boyfriends. Even Theresa and Jerry were always away for the sub shop. The only thing I did do was help Max get things back to the way they were before, with Talia.

It all started with a warm day, when Max was sitting alone, watching TV. "Why aren't you out with Talia, Max? You two are Together, right?" Max just sighed. "I wish I could, but Talia is now a little mad at me. I kinda did something really weird." He started talking about how he thought a skunk was a good gift for Talia, but the skunk sprayed them both. Max had tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. "I have an idea Max. But it's gonna cost you a lot of money." "I don't care. I just want to get Talia back. She is the love of my life!" Max said. So I set my plan in motion. I ordered a table for two at one of the fanciest restaurant in New York, the Convivium Osteria. I had Max approve, of course. Also I had ordered a professional Violin player to play at their dinner to help set the mood up. Then, I ordered up some flowers for Max to give to Talia at the start of the date. Finally, for the grand finale, I ordered a horse-pulled chariot, with a firework finale. Now this was going to cost around 2000$, but Max said he was fine with paying it. So in the end everything was all set up, and Talia and Max were going in two weeks. So that brings me to today, a week before the date.

Max POV

I just hope this date works. I really, really want it to, plus it is costing me 2000 dollars. That pretty much cleans me out of money. I guess I'll have to get a job or something, so I can actually pay for dates with Talia. Well it's time to make the call. I dialed in her number, and got ready for the screaming. "What do you want, Max?" she asked sternly. "Talia you're not doing anything on Saturday, right?" "No Max, why?" "Well, I'd just like to know that I have a HUGE date planned out for us. It will be the most romantic thing you can think of. And the best part is that it'll be just me, and you, my little Talia." Talia blushed at what max said. "Really? You planned something big just for me? Do you really love me that much?" "Of course I do Talia, why would you think otherwise. You're the first person I made a condiment heart with." "I remember that Max. Ok. I'll go with you, my little Goof ball." "Remember Talia, 7:00." "Of course I'll be there Max. I love you." "I Love you to Talia."

Justin's POV

It was just another happy day for me in my own little world. I couldn't be happier. We were walking in the park, happily talking to each other. But she didn't know what I had planned for her. "….So I was thinking, we could go to a fancy restaurant for our next date, and we can have something really big, and maybe even a Carriage, or even a…." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where we were. We were in the most beautiful place I had ever been. The plains were filled with flowers of all different kind of colors. There was a Lake with a very big swan swimming in it right beside us. I finally knew that this was the moment. "Juliet, you love me right?" she nodded without hesitation. "Well, I've done so many things to show you how much I love you, but there is only one thing that I can give you that will." I bent down on one knee, grabbed the box in my pocket, and showed the ring to her. She was gasping at the gorgeous, Ruby encrusted ring in the box. "Juliet, will you marry me?" She was crying in tears of joy. "YES, YES, YES I will marry you." She started crying on my shoulder. I then kissed her a passionately as I could. People started cheering around us, showing us there encouragement. Everything was perfect.

1 Week Later

Talia POV

Well it's finally time for the romantic date Max promised me. I can't wait for it. I have been waiting for something like this from him for so long. But then again what will happen when I tell him my secret?

What is Talia Hiding? What will happen on their date? Will something go wrong?

You'll just have to find out for yourself in the next chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

Hello Readers, it is I Hero Lord

Sorry if it took a while to write this story, I've been busy doing other stuff.

Now please guys, if you read this, Review this story for the good of it.

Because, I'm having a contest.

Whoever becomes the 30 reviewer, will get his name put into 1 of my chapters.

So, Review.

Remember, I do NOT own WOWP

Crilix POV

It was time. Max was now sitting on the couch, thinking about his little Talia. It made me think of my first crush on a girl. But I'm not supposed to be worrying about love. What I should be worrying about, is why I'm here. I mean, I drift off to space for over 1 Millennia, and now is the time Destiny choses to throw me into the world again. Sheesh, she can be a real jerk at some times. Max then started talking about how he missed magic. "I just wish there was a way I could have become the family wizard. But then again, I wouldn't have Talia if I did." Max said. I laughed at that "I can still remember one of my first spells. The one that makes inanimate objects, become animate. I remember even how it goes. Murrieta Animata." Suddenly, right beside me, a cup started growing legs and arms. I was stunned, then quickly gestured my hand to the cup, as a reversal spell. How did that happen? I asked myself. Then I realized something. Max said those words at the exact same time the cup came to life. Max must still be a wizard. But how? Just then, Talia came in. "Hey Max, ready for our date." She said. Oh no. what will happen when Max finds out he can't be with Talia. I got to tell him now. "Umm… Max can I talk to you for a sec. "Sorry bud, cant, I'm going on a date." "No, dude this is REALLY important." "Later, Crilix." Then they started walking outside to where the Limo was waiting for them. Oh shit balls, this is bad. What am I gonna do.

30 Minutes Later

Max POV

Finally, a date with my sweet Talia. Everything is made perfect for this night. Nothing could go wrong. After our meal we headed out to be the Chariot was waiting. I gestured to her to hop on in, and we were off. On our Chariot, I took the horses to the beach, were at 8:30 sharp, the fireworks went off, and our faces, and our names, were light into the sky. There was nothing that could make this night horrible. Except that is what I thought. Talia started talking, when Crilix showed up. "Crilix, what are you doing here. I'm on my date." "Buddy, I'm saying this is gonna be fast but…" But Talia cut him off. "Max, I've had the most wonderful time with you, but now, we can't be together." I started tearing up. "Wait, what?" my voice started to crackle. "Max, I wanna be with you, but it's forbidden for me. Rules cannot be broken."

Crilix POV.

Wait a minute. Forbidden love….. Rules… Can't be together, this is PERFECT. I knew exactly what she was gonna say. "Talia I can finish that sentence. You're a Wizard." "How….did… how did you know? Max then started Crying like Rain was pouring out of his eyes. It was sad to see him like this. "Wait Talia, you…." But before I could finish my sentence, Max left. "Talia, you can still be together." "HOW. Wizards and Mortals can't date." "But that isn't the point. The point is that Max used to be a wizard." "Really?" she said while sobbing from this Bad experience. "But you can still be together. He lost the wizard competition, but I found out something today. When he was waiting for you, he started talking about magic, but then something happened. He recited words for the Animation spell, and a cup became to life. You can still be together. I don't know how, but Max is still a Wizard. Now go Talia, Go get your man." She then ran off with so much joy in her eyes, it reminded me of….My sister. That is when I started crying, wishing I could have saved her.

Talia POV

"Max? Max, where are you?" I looked forever, in the mall, at his house, at the Donut shop, when I finally found him at the park. The moonlight fell on him like an angel from heaven. "Max!" "What is it Talia" he was crying so hard. "Max we can still be together!" "No we can't Talia, I know because I'm not a wizard, and what hurts the most, is that I used to be a wizard, but I lost the competition. It makes me so…" But before he could finish his sentence, I leaned in to kiss him as passionately as I could, making it last 10...20...30 seconds before we finally gave way.

Max POV

While Talia was kissing me, in my mind, I could hear Crilix's voice. Then I saw visions of my house, earlier today, when I saw it. I, saying the words of the spell, and then it took place. I could do magic. This means…IM A WIZARD! When we broke I said something fast. "Talia, we can still be together. I'm… a wizard." But I could tell she already knew. I just needed to hear myself say that. "Of course you are my little Max. We will always be together" Then we kissed, again and again, till we started making out intensely, when a shooting star appeared in the sky. I closed my eyes, and wished that one day; this girl would be my wife

Aww, I love happy endings, especially this one

But what is this talk about Crilix's Sister,

And what about Alex and Mason (sorry haven't added a lot of them yet, but promise some of them for the next chapter.)

You will have to find out….Next Chapter

Remember Review to give me ideas


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Of all Rings

Hello Everybody

It is I, Hero Lord, Here to bring you the next chapter of this story.

Now, anyone who reads this, give your opinion on this story.

I want to know what you guys think of this story, to help me make it better

Remember, I DO NOT OWN WOWP

Enjoy

Alex's POV

It's weird how things can happen out of the sudden. Justin is going to get married with Juliet, Max and Talia have turned out to be wizards (professor crumbs is looking into that) and I, am happy with Mason. But that's the problem. He thinks we can't hear him, but almost every night, Crilix starts tearing up. I want to help him, but I don't know what I'm going to help him with. I finally decided it was time to figure out why he was so sad. So on Saturday, while he was eating a donut, I started walking to him, when Mason jumps out of nowhere. "Mason, you scared me!" "Sorry love. Didn't want to scare you. But anyway, what are you doing right now?" "I have to talk to my…my…Cousin! He's over there, so I'll see you." "Wait. Maybe you want to hang out this afternoon, say maybe 7:00." "It's a date, new British guy!"

Crilix POV

I was sad. Glum. Nothing could change the way I felt. I was too sad to even eat my favorite donut. It was too painful, while I groveled over the loss of my beloved sister. I could have saved her, saved her from her demise; she would probably still be alive if I had thought fast enough. Why didn't I save her? I didn't move fast enough. My thoughts were crowded. I started walking down the street. I found a Tech Store, and switched a TV from the Mortals news, to the Wizard news. I could never listen to human news. Most of that stuff is fake and unrealistic. So I was watching the news, when I found something interesting. A story, about the wizard competition. "Hello, my name is Becky Wilder, for Wild Wizard Stories, coming to you live from the wizard competition dome, where wizards battle it out to see which wizard will be the family wizard. We have just discovered a girl, who was trapped in ice, probably for millions of ages. Here she is folks, the girl of ice… tell us sweetie, what is your name?" the 8-10 year old looked young, blonde hair, pretty thin, tall, and beautiful for her age. She spoke with a cold voice, one where you've been stuck in ice for millions of years, and you finally speak. But this was no laughing matter, as I heard her name, out loud and proud. "My name is Jess…s...sic...Jessica Hero." Those words broke me out of my sadness right away. It wasn't possible, no this was a mistake. She was dead. She is supposed to be dead. But... this is impossible; no way could this be possible. But it was right there. Then, she said the sweetest words I ever heard. "Big Brother, if you're watching this, please come over here, I miss you." When she said that, I started crying like a waterfall. I couldn't stop crying. I then teleported myself to the arena, to be reunited with my sister

Max POV

My life is almost perfect. I have my family. I'm a wizard… again. I have my buddy Crilix. And the best thing of it all, I have my sweet, sweet Talia. Right now I wish I were right there next to her, but I couldn't. She is now in Tokyo, with her parents for a family vacation. But this was perfect in a way. I could finally do something alone. But this was the most important moment of my life. I was with Justin, Alex, and Harper, going through countless and countless of rings. Because I made the decision to marry Talia. When I told the news to everyone, they wanted to help me as much as they could. So today, with the money I had saved over the years, almost 5000$, I went to find the perfect ring for Talia. This ring would symbol my eternal love for her. But now I had a problem. I couldn't decide which ring to choose from. There were so many. It was hard to choose which one. Then a lady came over to us and asked us one of the most common questions ever. "Can I help you guys?" I stood up. "Um… yes. I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend. I'm gonna propose to her after our graduation from high school" The clerk looked stunned. "Really? Aww. Young love, how romantic. Well, seeing how handsome you look, I'd say she's gonna have a hard time saying no." I started talking again, telling her I needed the perfect ring, so she would be mine. I didn't want to lose her, because if I did, I'd probably die of sadness. The only problem was that graduations were only 5 months away. So she helped us look for special rings. Not old gold or silver rings. I'm talking Diamonds, Rubies, Emeralds, and even more. But I still didn't find anything. We said we'd be back another time to look around.

Justin POV

I could see that Max was sad that we couldn't find the ring he wanted. I could see it so very clear. When we walked in the Sub Shop, Our parents saw us how we were, and we walked up to our living room, to try to cheer Max up. Nothing worked. But then, something started happening that was weird. While we were telling knock knock jokes, I saw a glow coming from one of the paintings in the room. "Dad? Why is that picture glowing?" "I don't know Justin, let me take a look. We took the painting of the wall, when a burst of light popped out of the wall. There was a crack in the wall. I reached my hand in, but found nothing. Then, something shot out of the wall in a sparkle of Rainbow. When it stopped, we saw a box in front of max, with a note written to Max. The note read

To My dear great grandson, Max Russo.

Hello me boy. How ye doing? If you're reading this, it means the time is now for you to get married. I have seen the future, and saw that you would be sad over the time spent looking for a marriage ring. And in this vision, I saw the ring that was perfect for your little Talia. I knew it was for you. It is now in my box. I'm sad to say I can never see your wedding, or you can never see me. But remember, I'm always watching you grow.

Your great great Uncle

Doug Yethis Russo

"I always knew there was something about Uncle Doug that he was hiding. But I never expected this." Said Jerry out loud. Max opened the box, and he gasped at the rings Magnificent. It was a Ring, encrusted with every single Gem ever found. Amber, Topaz, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, and so on and so on. And the most spectacular thing about it was that I could see, a small tiny piece, of the stone of dreams. The ring was made from Gold, it was so shiny clean, and you could see your reflexion. And it was gorgeous. It was a Unique, one of a kind ring that only came once in a lifetime. "It's perfect." Max said

Sorry guys this took so long, I was away at school camp

But anyways, I'm thinking of what to do later on, and if you could give me your Opinion that would be great. So, Tata for now.

HeroLord


End file.
